


Trust

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Development, idk what else to tag, kuro loves mahiru SO MUCH it's beautiful, sloth pair trust appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: Before Mahiru, he didn't think he could ever trust someone this much.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> probably my favourite thing about sloth pair is the trust between them, which ofc is very important in any relationship. they just trust each other so much and the amount of development between them is beautiful, I adore their relationship sm! wow wish I didn't have trust issues that would be nice.
> 
> this is short ik, but I'm really proud of it!

He didn't think it was possible for a relationship to mean this much to him - though, before Mahiru, he didn't think a lot of things were possible.

Soft and steady breathing could be heard in the silence of the bedroom as Mahiru sleeps serenely; the pair face each other and Kuro has his arms wrapped around Mahiru's still, sleeping figure. The golden bell hanging from around Kuro's neck is held loosely in the hand of his Eve as they cuddle close under the warm covers.

The bell, visible through the spaces between Mahiru's fingers, glints in the moonlight, and Kuro feels a sense of peace at the sight.

It reminds Kuro of when they first met, and it's a symbol of the trust between them and the strong bond between them. He'll never forget the way that Mahiru held him close in his cat form as he ran home the day that he found him on the street. From the beginning, Mahiru was always willing to reach out a hand and help him, no matter what.

It wasn't always easy, but Mahiru was always there, to guide Kuro. Mahiru was always patient, waiting as long as he needed to until Kuro was ready to confide in him.

And, over time, they both began to trust each other more.

Mahiru would always remind Kuro, as many times as he had to, that he was there. He was there for Kuro, and Kuro knew he could depend on him, he could confide in him, and he could trust him completely.

Kuro would've never thought that he'd ever have such a deep connection with an Eve - let alone _anyone_  in the world, but Mahiru proved him wrong. There was something special about their relationship - they had the ability to communicate well and understand one another, and this came from the trust that was evidently present between them.

Every time Mahiru declares with confidence that they're partners, Kuro feels a sudden wave of pure _happiness_  flood over him, and his heart flutters in a way that it would have never done before he met Mahiru. The trust that Mahiru has in him surprises him, but he doesn't doubt it. He can feel it in their bond, and he knows it's real, and he knows it'll last. Their bond is strong because their trust is strong.

Despite their contrasting personalities, they always manage to get along and respect each other, and Kuro feels very much attached to Mahiru. They're different in many ways, yet Mahiru means more to him than anyone else ever has, and he feels very comfortable with the boy. He knows he can tell Mahiru anything. Mahiru always seems to know what to say.

Mahiru has always been able to reassure Kuro and ease him of his worries. Mahiru knows Kuro better than anyone, and he had a way of making Kuro feel like he was alive for a reason - like he was worth something. When Kuro had let his guilt and regret from his past decisions consume him, Mahiru had waited as long as he needed to until Kuro talked to him, and when Kuro did, Mahiru was there to tell him that he wasn't alone, and that everything was alright, and that they'd move forward together.

He trusted Mahiru, so he allowed himself to open up to Mahiru - like he'd never done with anyone else.

Mahiru shifts slightly and mumbles something in his sleep, Kuro's bell remaining in his grasp. Kuro's heart softens at the precious sight, and he's reminded, in that moment, of how he'd do absolutely anything for Mahiru.

"You mean the world to me, Mahi. I trust you and I love you," Kuro whispers, and he notes the gentle smile upon the boy's lips.

He never believed he could've fallen in love, though with Mahiru, he's begun to believe a lot of things he would've never believed before.

They'll stay together, at each other's side, for as long as time allows. Kuro is certain of this because it's what they've promised to each other, and he believes every promise he's told to Mahiru, and Mahiru has told to him.

The golden bell in Mahiru's hand shines brightly, and Kuro smiles, knowing that their bond and trust will only continue to illuminate their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to post again so soon but! I got sudden inspiration to write something to appreciate the trust between these two bc it's very precious. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this even if it was short!! <3


End file.
